1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image forming apparatus and a conveyance control method.
2. Description of Related Art
In general, an electrophotographic image forming apparatus (such as a printer, a copy machine, and a fax machine) is configured to irradiate (expose) a charged photoconductor with (to) laser light based on image data to form an electrostatic latent image on the surface of the photoconductor. The electrostatic latent image is then visualized by supplying toner from a developing device to a photoconductor drum (image carrier) on which the electrostatic latent image is formed, whereby a toner image is formed. Further, the toner image is directly or indirectly transferred to a sheet, and then heat and pressure are applied to the sheet at a fixing nip to form a toner image on the sheet.
FIG. 1 illustrates a sheet conveyance state around a fixing nip. As illustrated in FIG. 1, fixing section 60 in the above-mentioned image forming apparatus includes fixing belt 61, heating roller 62, fixing roller 63 and pressure roller 64. Fixing belt 61 is wound around heating roller 62 and fixing roller 63. Pressure roller 64 forms a fixing nip by sandwiching fixing belt 61 between fixing roller 63 and pressure roller 64. Fixing section 60 conveys sheet S while heating and pressing sheet S at the fixing nip.